1. Field of Invention
This invention is related to a computer-supported collaborative work environment. In particular, this invention is directed to a method and system for computer-mediated, multi-modal, asynchronous meetings in a virtual space that provides for enabling, reviewing and augmenting meetings that take place in a virtual environment.
2. Description of Related Art
As more organizations become globally distributed, and network infrastructures enable practices such as telecommuting, there is an increasing need for an alternative to face-to-face meetings. While existing technologies such as video conferencing and teleconferencing address this issue to some extent, each has its individual shortcomings. Traditional teleconferencing systems are expensive, and are generally not well suited for rapid, impromptu discussions. Newer desktop teleconferencing systems address these concerns, but privacy issues often hinder user acceptance of systems that transmit real-time video or live photographic images of the participants. More importantly, these techniques require synchronous participation, i.e., all participants must be available to meet at the same time. This type of coordination can be particularly difficult when a work group is spread throughout the world across multiple time zones.